


There You Go and Do It All Again [Podfic]

by knight_tracer, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Band Fic, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, how does the music compare? When we first saw you in 2008 you kind of exploded like kerosene.”<br/>“We were desperate back then, I was desperate. Desperate for attention, desperate for love, desperate for someone to hear me, my music, my heart, I… I felt like I’d been screaming for years before you guys started listening.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You Go and Do It All Again [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> There currently isn't a text for this podfic, if you listen to the bloopers/outtakes it shows just a little of how much we were adapting/editing on the fly as we created this work together. At some point I'll probably attempt to fix the text and have that to share as a document that reflects the final podfic, but at this time there isn't a text version.

**Title** : There You Go and Do It All Again  
**Author** : Rhea314 & knight_tracer  
**Reader** : knight_tracer & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Original Fic  
**Character** : Alex Boxer/Joanna Watson (ofc/ofc)  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : “So, how does the music compare? When we first saw you in 2008 you kind of exploded like kerosene.”  
“We were desperate back then, I was desperate. Desperate for attention, desperate for love, desperate for someone to hear me, my music, my heart, I… I felt like I’d been screaming for years before you guys started listening.”  
**Text** : currently unavailable.  
**Length** 03:07:30  
Song credit: You Make Me Happy by Lindsey Ray (and our covers of Shut Up I Love You by Save the Arcade, Disney's A Whole New World and Kiss the Girl, Witch of the Westmoreland by Stan Rogers, and Spider's Web [traditional American folk song]).  


Link: [ mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/There%20You%20Go%20and%20Do%20It%20All%20Again.mp3)  
[bloopers & making of outtakes here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Blooper%20Reel%20and%20Making%20Of%20Outtakes%20for%20There%20You%20Go%20and%20Do%20it%20All%20Again.mp3)  



End file.
